1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to maximizing output from a concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) system. More specifically, the invention relates generally to a method of identifying an offset for positioning solar collectors in an orientation so a maximum amount of solar energy reflects from the solar collectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Converting solar energy into electricity is often accomplished by directing the solar energy onto one or more photovoltaic cells. The photovoltaic cells are typically made from semiconductors, that can absorb energy from photons from the solar energy, and in turn generate electron flow within the cell. A solar panel is a group of these cells that are electrically connected and packaged so an array of panels can be produced; which is typically referred to as a flat panel system. An array of panels used together is typically referred to as a solar flat panel photovoltaic (PV) system. Solar systems are typically positioned so that on the average they receive rays of light directly from the sun.
Some solar energy systems, which are referred to as Concentrated Photo Voltaic (CPV) systems, concentrate solar radiation onto a solar cell. CPV systems include solar collectors with a curved reflective surface that when exposed to sunlight reflects the light into a concentrated and focused image onto the solar cell. However, unless the collectors are substantially aligned with the sun, the image becomes unfocused to cause a corresponding reduction of power output from the CPV system. While tracking systems are generally included with CPV systems to maintain alignment of the solar collectors with the sun; misalignments can remain due to inherent manufacturing tolerances in CPV systems.